danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hi-Duck
Hi-Duck is the fifth episode in the second series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon series of "Count Duckula" that was broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 10th October 1989. Summary Count Duckula, Nanny and a reluctant Igor come to Cluj Airport to prepare to jet off on a castle-free holiday to Nice. However, they have not bargained on the same pair of hapless bandits (which are off course the French duo, Gaston and Pierre) they encountered in Paris a while ago. Chaos duly ensues. Background Music Pieces *"Jack O'Lantern (Feux Follets)" by Roger Roger. *"Twelve String Ties No. 4" by John Churston. *"Whodunnit 1" by Ivor Slaney. *"Music for Anglo Saxes" (KPMLP-1297. Track 14) by Alan Bristow. *"Romance at Midnight" (KPMLPB-0036. Track 17) by Johnny Pearson. *"Whodunnit 2" by Ivor Slaney. *"Crossed Swords" by Dudley Matthew. *"Untitled Melody" (KPM-0083. Track 26) by Robert Osborne Pagan. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula and Pierre. *Jack May as Igor, the 2nd male Customs Officer and Captain Slobodan Woktakovny. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the 1st Announcer and the man with the gun. *Jimmy Hibbert as the Pilot, Gaston, the 2nd and 3rd announcers, the 1st male Customs Officer, the Custom Lady's scream and Sandra the stewardess. *Ruby Wax as the check-in girl at the airport. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by Nobby Clark. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel and Jose Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Karen Brumell. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1989 episodes Category:Season 2